zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Maple
Maple is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. She is the teenage granddaughter of Syrup the witch and is training to become a proper witch like her grandmother. She can often be perceived as a bit rude and headstrong. In The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons, she flies around the worlds of Holodrum and Labrynna, her transportation alternating between a stereotypical witch's broom, a flying vacuum cleaner and, in Linked Games, a flying saucer. In the Oracle Games, it is completely optional to bump into her when she appears, with the exception of the first meeting, but it is recommended that Link does so if he wants to collect the rare Piece of Heart she sometimes drops. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Maple appears exclusively in the Game Boy Advance port of A Link to the Past, replacing the generic apprentice who tends the sales in the Magic Shop in eastern Hyrule. If Link talks to her, she will give him a sample of Red Potion, effectively restoring all his Heart Containers. Also, Link can give a Mushroom to the witch outside the shop, who will create Magic Powder for him. Once the brew is done (exiting the area near the shop is required) it can be found and obtained right beside Maple. Interestingly, her sprite is similar in design to that of her appearances in the Oracle series. She stands out due to the fact that it features very little detail compared to other sprites from the game. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Despite her cameo in the GBA port of A Link to the Past, Maple's true first appearance in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series is in Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons. Here, Maple can be encountered in select areas of Labrynna or Holodrum, in Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons respectively. There are three key elements that suggest that she will appear: no enemies will appear on the screen, the BGM will change to music exclusive to when she appears and a shadow that appears overhead. Once she appears in a screen, she will fly in random patterns about the screen until either she crashes with Link or she flies away again. Link can purposely go near Maple while she is flying to make her crash into him, in order to obtain rare items. While Maple often drops common items such as Rupees and hearts, she will occasionally drop more rare items such as Seed Rings, Magic Potions, Gasha Seeds, and a Piece of Heart. At first, Maple has a rather hostile and haughty attitude towards Link, blaming him entirely for bumping into each other. When bumping into each other, both Link and Maple will drop items they held. However, in Link`s case, he will retain rare items. Annoyed at Link, Maple will then attempt to take all the items that were dropped. To prevent Maple from doing so, Link must race towards the items faster than her and collect it. If Link is successful in claiming more items than Maple, she will be upset towards him before flying off. If Maple manages to obtain more items than Link though, she will gloat instead. Every time Link defeats thirty enemies or more, she will reappear at some point in her broomstick and crash into Link again, causing history to repeat itself. Depending on how many Rupees that Maple takes from Link over time, she will trade her broom for a flying vacuum cleaner, which she will have the same lack of control over. Around the latter half of the game, Maple warms up to Link and acts more friendly towards him, no longer being annoyed at crashing into him. She will instead treat it as a game, attempting to get more items than Link. Depending on the results, she may even compliment Link for putting up a good fight. Maple plays a part in the trading sequences in both games. In Oracle of Ages, if she bumps into Link while he is carrying the Touching Book, she will trade it for a Magic Oar. In Oracle of Seasons, she will trade a Ghastly Doll for a dropped Lon Lon Egg. Non-canonical appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' manga When Link and Ricky find the Temple of Seasons, they find the area strewn with debris, by Maple, who was in there looking for the Rod of Seasons. Maple was attacked by the monster of the temple, and is saved by Link. After Link retrieves the Rod of Seasons, she goes along with them, planning to steal it and abandon them. While going up the mountains, to Onox's castle, they get attacked by hordes of monsters. Link accidently drops the Rod when Ricky refuses to let Link fight alongside him. Maple takes it and flees, but then returns after feeling guilty about her decision. She makes it back to Link during his battle with General Onox, who was using Din as a shield, preventing Link from attacking effectively. Maple then acts by quickly handing Link the rod. The Rod of Seasons and Din are drawn to each other, and removes Onox's hold on Din. Maple takes Din to safety, and helps Link battle Onox in his true form, by making magic decoys of Link and his bombs. After the victory, she celebrates with everyone. The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Courage Maple was set to appear in the unreleased game Mystical Seeds of Courage. The info available about the game states that she will fly around on her broom stick and crash into Link much like her appearance in Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons only instead of causing Link to lose items she would cause the plot to move forward at certain points. Etymology Maple's name comes from Maple, a species of tree. When put with her grandmothers's name, Syrup, the two names make the phrase Maple Syrup, a kind of syrup made from the sap of certain maple trees. See also * Irene * Syrup es:Maple Category:Humans Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Courage Category:Articles with non-canonical information